Love in a Hopeless Place
by TragicSerendipity
Summary: When Hermione and Fred are captured by Death Eaters at the wedding, they are tortured and locked away in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. While protecting each other and trying to escape they fall in love. Can they escape and join the fight to stop the man who threatens not only their future, but the future of the entire Wizarding World? A/U. Dark. Fremione.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story idea came to me one day and I couldn't really get it out of my head. I'm a new Fremione shipper and I feel like there need to be more stories out there. This story begins at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione and Fred are separated from the wedding party and are captured by the Death Eaters. I changed a small detail in relation to Hermione's beaded bag. I never understood why Hermione, queen of planning, hadn't discussed with Ron and Harry what they should do if they were ever separated and why they hadn't thought to use Grimmauld Place in the first place. So rather than having everything in a beaded bag, she placed everything they needed at Grimmauld and planned to begin their search there. This story will be dark, so be warned, I will not say it again. Enjoy! _

Hermione ran over the list of things that had to be done before they left in her head. Everything that needed to done to prepare was done, and now all that was left was to begin their search for the horcruxes. She had made sure to discuss with Ron and Harry what to do should something go wrong. They had agreed to meet at Grimauld Place and Hermione had made sure to leave all the essentials there earlier in the week. Just getting the supplies to their rendezvous point had been a feat in itself; Molly had been watching them like a hawk in an attempt to discover their plans. Hermione had planned out every detail. She had even asked Bill for help in learning Occlumency. Bill, a curse breaker for Gringotts, had to be extremely proficient in both Legilimency and Occlumency. He had happily obliged and Hermione had been surprised when Bill announced she was a natural Occlumens. She had been able to block him from her thoughts easily with very little practice. After a few weeks training with Bill, Hermione had become quite proficient. This was a relief for Hermione; even if they were captured, no one was going to get information from her head against her will.

She frowned as she thought about the dangerous journey ahead of them. She was grateful for the happy occasion of Bill and Fleur's wedding, it gave her a chance to spend a happy time with friends. She knew happy moments would be few and far between in the coming months. She scanned the reception and watched as the people she loved danced and laughed. Her eyes landed on a tall red head near the food and drinks tables. She recognized him instantly as Fred, her identification aided by the fact that both his ears were intact. She narrowed her eyes as she observed him. He had the glint in his eye and the sly smirk he always had when he was up to something. She sighed to herself and made her way towards him. She'd be damned if he ruined Bill and Fleur's wedding with one of his stupid pranks. When she reached him she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the tent towards the back door of The Burrow.

"Oi! Get off Hermione! Bloody hell, are you trying to yank my ear off?" he hollered as she came to a stop.

"Well, you and George would be identical again, so perhaps I'm doing you a favor," she joked as she faced him. Fred allowed a smirk to cross his face when he heard the bookworm crack a joke.

"C'mon 'Mione I was just going to slip some Canary Creams onto the dessert tray to liven things up a bit."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when she heard a scream emanate from the tent. She and Fred whipped around just in time to see a patronus dissipate and dark hooded figures apparating into the area. Hermione knew instantly that she had to find Harry and Ron and get out of here. She began to run back towards the tent in search of them while Fred ran towards the tent shouting for his twin. Just as her eyes landed on Ron, he disapparated while holding the arm of a polyjuiced Harry. Just then a figure apparated directly in front of her, his sudden appearance caused her to stop abruptly. Hermione looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy and knew immediately she was in trouble. When his eyes focused on her she saw the recognition in his eyes and the evil smile that marred his features. She turned to run from him, but it was too late, he had wrapped his fingers around her upper arm. She screamed and attempted to wrench her arm free to no avail. She turned to swing her fist at his face when she heard a familiar voice scream her name. She turned to see Fred running towards her. Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Fred.

"Avada-"

"NO!" Hermione screamed when she realized what he was attempting to do. She grabbed his wand out of instinct and yanked at it making Lucius focus again on her. She had been unsuccessful in taking it from him, but at least she had stopped that awful curse from crossing his lips.

Lucius growled viciously and tightened his grip on her. As she felt his body tense and begin to turn she knew he was preparing to apparate. She shut her eyes tightly and thanked every deity she knew of that at least Harry had gotten out and hadn't tried to play the hero and find her. Just as the familiar tug behind her navel began she heard Fred scream her name again and felt a large hand close around her other arm. In a matter of seconds they were far from The Burrow and had landed hard on an ornate rug. Hermione looked to her left and gasped in horror when she saw Fred grimacing in pain as he held his leg. Looking down she saw it was bent at an unnatural angle and realized he must have landed badly when they arrived. She hadn't wanted to drag him into this, now he was going to be hurt or killed because of her. Just then she felt a hand wrap around her hair and painfully yank her to her feet.

"Get your filthy hands off her you piece of shite!" shouted Fred with a venom she had never before heard from the happy go lucky prankster. He attempted to reach his wand which had been knocked from his grasp when they landed. Lucius aimed a well-placed kick to his stomach which caused Fred to gasp out in pain and curl in upon himself while Lucius plucked up his wand from the floor. He plucked Hermione's wand from the hidden pocket in her dress. Fuck, how had he known it was there? She had been hoping that he assumed she had dropped it in the struggle at The Burrow.

"You certainly have an interesting definition of filthy, blood-traitor," said a voice that made Hermione's blood run cold. Bellatrix. Lucius yanked her around to face the insane witch.

"Ah, Bellatrix, where is the Dark Lord? I have brought him a gift," said Lucius as he shook Hermione painfully by the hair.

Bellatrix turned her eyes to Hermione and Hermione could see the twisted glee in her eyes when she recognized exactly who Lucius had brought with him. Hermione's mind and heart raced when she realized that she had been brought to Death Eater headquarters and was about to be brought in front of Voldemort himself. She was terrified but she was also _pissed_. She was so sick and fucking tired of these people and their obnoxious superiority complex and twisted morals. She was sick of being looked down on for being a muggle-born, especially since she was brighter than 99% of these Death Eater mother fuckers. She would be damned if she let these pieces of trash get the better of her. She was going to fight, and she was never going to give them the satisfaction of breaking her. She struggled with a renewed vigor and managed to free an arm and connect a solid punch against Lucius' face.

"Potter's mudblood. You just may win back the Dark Lord's favor with this one Lucius." She cackled as she pointed her wand at Hermione's hands and bound them, preventing her from throwing any more punches. She then crooked her finger at them and turned around to lead them from the room.

"Shall I kill the Weasel?" asked Lucius. Bellatrix turned around and studied Fred, who was now trying to stand on his badly broken leg to get to Hermione.

"Fuck you Malfoy, go ahead and kill me. I'll meet you in hell," growled Fred as he stared the older man right in the eyes. Lucius' lip curled as he raised his wand. Bellatrix, however, placed a hand on his wrist stopping him.

"As much as I know you will relish in killing the blood traitor. He may be valuable. His brother is Potter's best friend. He surely has information that will be helpful to the Dark Lord. Bring him along," she said.

She again turned around and walked out of the ornate room. Lucius pointed his wand at Fred and muttered '_wingardium leviosa' _levitating Fred off the floor. Lucius directed Fred to float along behind them as he dragged Hermione along down a long hallway filled with portraits of blond haired aristocratic looking men and women with pointed faces. They were at Malfoy Manor.

"You will pay for that punch mudblood, mark my words," growled Lucius in her ear.

"Eat shite Malfoy," she growled back as Bellatrix led them into what looked like a ballroom. At the far end of the room sat Voldemort in an elaborate chair, looking like some a twisted parody of a monarch. As they entered he looked up and his blood-red snake like eyes connected with Hermione's. His thin lips curled up into a sick imitation of a smile.

"Welcome, to my humble home Mudblood," he said in a quiet hissing voice.

_A/N: Hehe, I know, it's an evil place to leave off. But, I need to keep up the drama right? Review and let me know what you think so far. Also, I really need a BETA. If you're interested please let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Seriously, I need a Beta. Where do these other authors get these magical beings? Anyway, this will be a difficult chapter to read. It includes torture, so if you do not like to read about that sort of thing, I suggest you stop reading. _

Hermione lifted her chin in defiance as she quickly looked around the room. She wasn't going to show him or his stupid followers her fear. There were about ten Death Eaters scattered about the large room. Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Pettigrew, McNair, Snape, and a few others she didn't recognize all gazed at her as if Christmas had come early. She saw Narcissa and Draco Malfoy standing slightly behind the Dark Lord. Narcissa looked deliriously happy as she gazed at Hermione. Draco, however, looked like he was about to be sick. Hermione observed that while he had always been thin, it had been a lean and healthy build from quidditch. Now, he looked thin in a sickly way, like he hadn't been eating properly for weeks. His face, while always pale, had now taken on a pallid appearance. She turned away from her former classmate when Voldemort spoke again.

"Look at me mudblood," he commanded.

Hermione turned her gaze back towards the Dark Lord as he stepped closer to her and locked his eyes on hers. Suddenly, she felt the pressure of someone trying to invade her mind. She quickly threw up blocks around all thoughts and memories of her plans with Harry and her knowledge of the Horcruxes. She allowed him to see trivial memories; getting her Hogwarts letter, birthday parties with her parents, dancing with Krum at the Yule Ball. Bill had told her that focusing all her energy on blocking the important memories rather than trying to block everything, strengthened the block and kept up her energy. She felt Voldemort pushing upon her shields but she held fast. She watched as his face went from one of impassiveness, to confusion, and then to rage.

"What have you done to your mind mudblood?" he asked her. She smiled; apparently no one had been able to keep him out before. He thought she was being aided by a spell or potion.

"Nothing, I'm just able to block you. What's wrong? No one ever been able to resist your Legilimency before?" she asked snottily.

"Hermione!" hissed Fred. He was part horrified and part amazed at Hermione's attitude towards the Dark Lord.

Hermione ignored his warning tone and continued to glare at Voldemort.

"I'm a natural Occlumens, you will not get into my mind unless I allow you in." she said to him. She then turned to the Death Eaters congregated in the room. "You hear that? A lowly mudblood is able to block your precious Dark Lord from her mind. Do you still believe we are undeserving of magic?" she growled looking each one in the eye. Bellatrix stepped forward and slapped Hermione across the face.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord that way, you disgusting little bitch!" she screamed. She raised her hand to hit Hermione again but was stopped by Voldemort.

"Patience, Bellatrix. Patience." He hissed as he stepped closer to Hermione and roughly grabbed her chin in his long fingers.

He studied her face as he whispered to her, "You will give me the information I desire mudblood." He turned towards Snape and said, "Severus, bring me a vial of Veritaserum." Snape stepped forward and glanced once at Hermione before addressing Voldemort.

"My lord, if she is truly a natural Occlumens she will be able to fight off the effects of the Veritaserum. Giving it to her will not get you the information you desire," he said in a quiet voice.

Voldemort's snake like nostrils flared in anger but as his gaze moved to Fred his sickening smile spread across his face once more.

"No matter, I'm sure the blood traitor has the information I seek." He moved towards Fred and Hermione saw the glazed over look in his eyes that indicated Voldemort was searching through his mind. Hermione knew Fred had no idea what they were planning, so she was grateful for that, but he was a member of The Order and she did not know what other information he may have. She watched Voldemort's face and sighed in relief when she again saw a look of rage cross his face.

"Nothing of importance, just the names of known Order members and some silly little plan to produce an underground radio show in support of Potter. Nothing concrete and nothing of Potter's plans." Voldemort turned again to Hermione. Bellatrix stepped towards Fred and raised her wand.

"Since he has no important information, shall I dispose of this Weasel, my Lord?" she asked.

Hermione again began to struggle; she couldn't watch Fred die without at least trying to do something, anything. Voldemort watched her struggle for a moment before smiling again. This smile chilled Hermione to the core, she knew that something very bad was about to happen.

"No, leave him alive Bellatrix. He is going to watch as the precious mudblood screams Potter's secrets. Then we will send him back to The Order to bear witness to her betrayal," he said as he stepped closer to Hermione.

"You may be able to keep me from your mind, but there are other ways to access your secrets mudblood. By the time Bellatrix is done with you, you will scream your secrets, just to stop the pain," he whispered. Upon hearing this, Fred began wriggling in earnest trying in vain to get to Hermione.

"Don't you touch her, you fucking freak of nature!" Fred yelled. Voldemort turned his eyes to Fred and flicked his wand while whispering_ 'crucio'_. Fred screamed out in pain and writhed about while floating in the air. Hermione struggled in vain against Lucius' grip as she watched Fred's handsome face scrunch up in agony.

"Stop! Leave him be, it's me you want information from!" she yelled. Voldemort let the unforgivable curse end, but waved his wand ending the hovering spell, causing Fred to fall painfully onto his broken leg.

"Bellatrix," he said.

Bellatrix, with a sick smile on her face, stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the hair. Lucius released his hold on her, allowing Bellatrix to throw Hermione to the ground. She climbed atop Hermione and withdrew a small silver dagger from her robes. It glinted wickedly in the dim light. Hermione swallowed thickly but readied herself for the pain. She promised herself she would not give these bastards the satisfaction of her screams. Bellatrix leaned forward and pressed the blade into the flesh of her arm. The pain was searing, much more than a normal cut from a knife, the blade must have been cursed to cause more pain, thought Hermione absently. She bit the insides of her cheeks to refrain from crying out. Hot tears spilled from her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut.

A look of shock crossed Bellatrix's face as she realized Hermione was not begging for mercy. She looked towards Voldemort quickly before pressing the blade deeper into Hermione's skin. She began carving the word _'mudblood'_ into her flesh, adding insult to injury.

Fred watched in horror and awe as Bellatrix carved the vile word into Hermione's arm. He was amazed at Hermione's strength. He was sure he would be crying out by now, and yet Hermione was completely silent. The tears leaking silently from her eyes were the only indication of the pain she was experiencing.

Draco was also amazed at Hermione's strength. He had always known she was tough as nails, she had shown it throughout their time together at Hogwarts. He had been on the receiving end of the blade on more than one occasion and he knew the searing pain it caused. He felt even sicker than he had when his father had first marched his former classmates through the doors when he looked to his mother and saw her smile. She was actually enjoying the torture of this young woman. Draco closed his eyes and looked away from the entire scene and his mind whirred about at a thousand miles an hour.

Once Bellatrix finished carving the slur into Hermione's arm she sat up and proceeded to punch and slap her about the face. Bellatrix took out her rage at Hermione's stubbornness as she pummeled the witch. Blood began leaking from her nose and lips, but she still did not cry out.

Fred cried her name and began crawling towards Hermione, to do what, he didn't know. He just wanted to comfort her in some way. Let her know he was there, that he cared. Lucius saw his movement and swiftly kicked him in the stomach again, forcing the air from Fred's lungs in a painful _'whoosh'. _Lucius leaned down and grabbed Fred by the hair, forcing him to watch as Bellatrix beat Hermione bloody. Tears leaked from Fred's eyes and sobs wracked his body as he helplessly watched.

Voldemort stepped forward and held up his hand, indicating Bellatrix to halt her assault. He knelt down beside Hermione and again grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"No cries for mercy mudblood? You will be harder to break than I thought, but I promise I will hear your screams. Give me what I desire and I will show you mercy, your death will be swift. A quickly cast _'Avada'_ and your pain will be over," he whispered to her.

Hermione glared into Voldemort's eyes and then opened her mouth and spat directly into his face.

"Fuck you! I would rather suffer a thousand crucios than betray my friends. You will not get the satisfaction of my screams or my secrets," she growled.

Gasps resounded around the room as the Death Eaters watched as Voldemort stood up, vanishing the spit from his face with a wave of his wand. Fred cried harder at her action, he knew now that she would suffer even greater torture. He begged Merlin to help her, to keep her from feeling too much pain. Draco, however, smiled slightly when he witnessed Hermione spit on his "master". The girl had bigger balls than every man in this room. He had a new found respect and admiration for the muggle born.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione's chest and cried _'crucio' _with all his might.Hermione's body writhed horribly on the floor and her face twisted in pain, but her mouth stayed closed. Voldemort cast the curse again and again.

"Hermione, oh Merlin! Stop! Please stop!" Fred screamed as he struggled in vain to reach her side.

Hermione vaguely register Fred's screams in the back of her mind. She couldn't tell what he was saying, her mind was reeling from the pain, but she knew he was crying out as he watched helplessly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Snape stepped forward, "My lord, if you continue to torture her, she will lose her mind and we will never learn what information she has."

Voldemort lowered his wand and glared at Severus, he was right. He would never learn what the girl knew if he tortured into insanity. He had other ways of getting her to talk.

Hermione lay panting on the ground, her chest heaving as she took air in through a burning throat and into aching lungs. She opened her eyes and looked at Fred who was crying in earnest a few feet from her. Their eyes met and she tried to convey to him that she was okay, they hadn't broken her. Their eyes remained locked as Voldemort spoke again.

"Tell me mudblood, have you let that blood traitor side kick of Potter's defile you yet?" he asked cruelly. Fred's eyes grew wide as he took in the Dark Lord's words. He watched as the fear grew in Hermione's eyes. She shook her head silently as fresh tears formed and spilled over.

"No? So, the mudblood is still a virgin? Well we can fix that can't we, Lucius?" said Voldemort cruelly.

_A/N: The part about Occlumens not being affected by Veritaserum was taken from the Harry Potter Wiki, in case you guys were wondering. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: Obviously this is going to be another difficult chapter. Do not read if you think you will be offended. I am not going to go into graphic details, but it will still not be for the faint of heart_.

Fred looked up and saw the twisted look of excitement on the elder man's face. Horror struck Fred as he realized immediately what they were about to do. He had to stop this; he would die trying to stop this. He grabbed at Lucius' legs and yanked hard, pulling him down to the floor. Fred punched at every inch of the man he could reach with all his might until he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

"I have had enough of your attempted heroics blood traitor. _Petrificus totalus_," growled Voldemort. Fred's body stiffened and fell to the ground. Voldemort then levitated his body so he was lying on the ground facing Hermione, looking into her eyes. Lucius moved towards Hermione and she jumped when his hand grazed the outside of her thigh. She kicked her legs and swung her arms at the elder Malfoy, fighting hard, despite the burning ache that had settled in her muscles from the crucio curse. Bellatrix stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's wrists pinning them underneath her knees and preventing Hermione from fighting back.

Draco watched in horror at the scene in front of him, feeling his stomach turn as his father used his wand to remove Hermione's clothing. He turned his head, not wanting to see his former classmate in that way. His eyes fell upon his mother and he was shocked by the glee and anticipation in her eyes. She was watching her husband of 20 years prepare to violate another woman and rather than being disgusted and hurt, she was happy about it! A chill settled over his body as he realized his parents were too far gone into Voldemort's insanity. They took pleasure in the pain and suffering of others, they enjoyed stealing something so precious from a young woman. He couldn't allow this. With this thought in his head he took a step forward, only to be stopped by his mother's hand on his forearm. He turned to her and she silently shook her head. He tried to shake her off and step forward again but his mother quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that stuck Draco's feet to the floor where he stood. He glared furiously at his mother and she simply smiled at him and tilted her head towards the scene in front of them, indicating he should watch. He turned towards his father and former classmate but shut his eyes, refusing to further violate Hermione by watching. Nothing, however, could keep out the noise of Voldemort and his followers laughing.

Hermione trembled violently as Lucius moved towards her. She turned her head to the side and her eyes met Fred's. Tears leaked freely from his eyes as he gazed unblinkingly back at her. Hermione stared directly into his beautiful blue eyes and thought of another time and place. She thought of delicious dinners at the Burrow, watching the Weasley boys and Ginny playing Quidditch in the orchard, Ron's look of concentration while playing wizard chess against a frustrated Harry, and the twins laughing heartily after a successful prank. She kept her eyes locked on Fred's and thought of anything and everything but what was currently happening to her. Her vision blurred from her tears but she remained steadfastly quiet. She refused to give them the satisfaction of her screams. They would never get the information they desired from her, she would go to her grave to protect Harry and the mission given to them by Dumbledore.

After what seemed like an eternity Lucius stood up and stepped away from Hermione. Voldemort stepped forward and again grabbed Hermione by her chin forcing her eyes away from Fred's. She looked into his red eyes, so different from Fred's blue ones, and glared defiantly.

"Anything you would like to divulge mudblood?" he asked.

Hermione set her jaw and remained silent. Voldemort's eyes widened as he took in her defiance.

"Stubborn little bitch aren't you? I will break you eventually," he growled. "Stand up, mudblood," he commanded. Hermione rolled to her side and fought against the pain to push herself up to her knees. She then stood up slowly, staring defiantly at Voldemort despite the darkness closing in on her vision. Finally, her body gave out and the darkness overwhelmed her as she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Voldemort smiled in sick satisfaction as he gazed down at the girl. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Draco.

"Draco, escort our guests to the dungeons. They will be staying with us until the little bitch tells us what we want to know," he instructed. He then turned to Fred and waved his wand, releasing Fred from the body bind. He then waved his wand again and Fred's broken leg snapped painfully back into place. Fred cried out in pain and then looked down at his leg in shock.

"Pick up your precious mudblood and carry her to the dungeons. We wouldn't want her filth sullying Draco, now would we?" Voldemort laughed cruelly and his followers joined him. Fred stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to Hermione. His body shook with sobs as he knelt down next to her body gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," he cried into her hair.

"Get them out of my sight Draco," Voldemort hissed. Draco felt his feet unstick from the floor and he pulled his wand from his pocket. He stepped forward and pointed his wand at Fred, who glared daggers at him in return. Draco tilted his head towards a door at the right side of the room. Fred turned carrying Hermione from the room with Draco following close behind, his wand directed at Fred's back.

As soon as the door closed behind them Draco told Fred to stop. Fred stopped and turned to face his former schoolmate.

"Why? You want a go too ferret? Over my dead body. I'm not letting you anywhere near her," he growled, fire sparking in his eyes as he held Hermione's limp form closer to his chest. Draco blanched at Fred's accusation and shook his head violently.

"No! Weasley, I was just as disgusted by what happened in there as you were. I just…here," he said as he took off his cloak and placed it over Hermione's naked body. Fred eyed Draco suspiciously, not trusting the kind gesture. Draco began walking again and then paused, waiting for Fred to begin following him. They made their way through the manor and finally made it into the dungeons. Draco led them to a large cell with a cot in one corner of the room. Fred walked inside and placed Hermione on the cot and tucked the cloak around her body carefully. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and again whispered "I'm so sorry." into her hair.

Draco watched the exchange quietly from the entrance to the cell. Fred turned and seemed surprised when he saw that Draco was still there. Draco's eyes never left Hermione's form on the cot as he spoke, "I'll try to find her some clothes, and I'll also bring some dreamless sleep potion and dittany…for her, uh, her injuries." Fred's eyebrows shot up as he processed Draco's words.

"Why? Why would you help her?" he asked. Draco finally tore his eyes away from Hermione and looked Fred in the eye.

"She is stronger than the majority of the death eaters up there, but no one should have to go through what she went through tonight, Weasley. What I just witnessed turned my stomach; I'm not cut out for this shit. My parents have lost their humanity in this madness, but I hope to retain at least some of mine." With that Draco turned from Fred and closed the door behind him.

Fred was stunned to say the least, he never thought the ferret had a decent bone in his body, but it now looked like he may be their only ally in this hell hole. He whipped around when he heard Hermione groan quietly. He made his way quickly to her side and knelt next to the cot as she opened her eyes.

"Fred? Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Hermione, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry….I tried…" he sobbed.

"Shh, Fred. It's not your fault. I know you tried to protect me, you did everything you could and you did help me," she told him as tears leaked out of her own chocolate brown eyes. Fred locked eyes with Hermione with confusion written all over his face.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yes, Fred, looking into your eyes helped me think of a happier time. You helped me block out what was happening," she replied before breaking down completely. Fred took her hand in his and tried his best to comfort her as she sobbed. He felt anger at the evil men who did this to her and he said, "I'll kill them, every last one of those bastards," he growled. Hermione stopped crying and placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away. Fred took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Taking the comfort she offered and offering comfort in return. They sat like that for several minutes until footsteps could be heard on the stone floor. When they turned to the door Draco appeared on the other side with a bundle in his arms. When he moved to open the door Fred felt Hermione tense up and begin to tremble.

"It's alright Hermione, he's helping us. That's his cloak you are wrapped in," he whispered to her as he stood. Hermione looked down, shocked, as she gazed at the cloak that was covering her. Draco opened the door and handed the bundle to Fred.

"I wasn't able to find any women's clothes that wouldn't be missed by my mother, and I doubted she would want to wear Bellatrix's. I brought her a pair of my own sweats and an undershirt. The dittany and dreamless sleep potions are in there as well. I also managed to grab some bread and cheese from the kitchen, I'll be back tomorrow morning for the empty vials," he said to Fred before turning to Hermione. "We may have hated each other in school, but I never wished anything like this upon you. I'm sorry," he said with sincerity before turning around and exiting the cell.

Hermione stared in shock at the closed door for several moments before blinking and turning to Fred. He held out the clothes and potions to her and she reached to grab them, only to cry out in pain. He was at her side in a second, wiping the tears of pain from her cheeks.

"I can barely move, Fred, you're going to…you're going to have to help me," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Fred nodded slowly and placed the clothing and vials on the cot beside her. He took her hands and helped her stand slowly, keeping his eyes on her face as the cloak fell from her body. He grabbed the vial of dittany from the cot and uncorked it quickly. He then held it in his hand, not sure what to do next. She looked at him and with tears in her eyes she said "Fred, I'm bleeding pretty badly…there." Fred glanced down at her legs and saw the blood running in small rivers past her knees. He cringed at the sight but nodded. With great care, he quickly applied several drops of dittany to her most sensitive of areas.

Hermione immediately felt relief and gave Fred a small reassuring smile. She then directed him to various bruises and scrapes on her body to which he dutifully applied the dittany. When he was finished he looked at her with tears in his eyes. Hermione shook her head slightly, "Thank you Fred. I feel much better." He sniffled and nodded his head before turning to pick up the clothing. He helped Hermione into the shirt and pants gently. Once she was dressed he helped her to lie back down on the cot. Once she was settled he handed her the dreamless sleep potion, which she gulped down quickly. He then tucked the cloak around her again and sat down next to the cot. He took her hand in his and held it gently as he listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

Once he was sure she was asleep he let the emotions that had been building up in him free. Great heaving sobs wracked his body as he recalled the blood on Hermione's legs and the bruises that marred her skin. Hermione was the best person he knew; she always looked for the best in people, and had an enormous heart that loved even house elves. He had to be strong for her, not let her know how much her pain affected him. So he cried while she slept, so that when she awoke he could be strong for her.

_A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter, for obvious reasons, but I finished it. Was it too much? Please leave a review; I've gotten lots of favorites and follows, but not one review. I would like some feedback, to make sure this is even worth continuing. I spend a lot of time on this; it's nice to know it's appreciated. _


End file.
